La Reunion con Hancock
by Dante de leon
Summary: Como no tenia nada me puse a escribir una fic como me gusta el luffyxhancock con algo de mi mente un poquito sucia se me ocurrio algo es lo que puede pasar depues de salvar a ace si estabien que bien so no no me culpo no soy muy buen escritor jaja


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dos largos y agitados años han pasado después de la pelea en marinford y Luffy y su banda apenas se reunían en el archipiélago shabondi en donde duval y railegh le esperaban ansiosos devido a que Luffy ahora reconocido como un pirata muy peligroso devido a que es hijo de Dragón se había colgado un destino aun más peligroso al de haber golpeado a un tenryuubito pero cuando Luffy se dio cuenta de ello solo izo lo de costumbre reír y carcajearse, al reunirse todos de nuevo se miraban unos a los otros solo esperando quien contaba en que parte fueron a dar con los poderes de kuma.

-Pero en vez de eso solo rieron se abrazaron y comenzaron un festín que duro tres días seguidos después del festejo nami miraba a Luffy quien le comento.

-Nami: Luffy creo que es hora de ir al nuevo mundo a continuar nuestro viaje, pero antes de que terminara Luffy contesto

-Luffy: No primero tengo una promesa que cumplir en un lugar cerca de aquí.

FLASH BACK:

En marinford después de que salvaron a ace cosa que casi le cuesta la vida a barba blanca quien solo miro a Luffy y le agradeció la ayuda cosa ala que Luffy contesto con una sonrisa y dijo de que estás hablando yo vine por que ace es mi hermano no podía dejarlo morir pero el momento duro poco ya que Luffy le dijo en forma de amenaza yo seré el próximo rey pirata, ya lo veremos contesto el gran hombre barba blanca solo se hecho a reír pero al terminar dijo parece que estas vez si tengo un rival bastante duro todos los piratas se retiraron y los prisioneros comunes solo siguieron a buggy habiendo que dado jimbey que agradeció a Luffy por el escape y que volvería con su tripulación croco dile y dasbones solo desaparecieron ivachan como le decía se despidió y se fue junto a sus candie boys los cuarteles genereles eran una ruina sengoku los almirantes y los marines sobrevivientes solo pudieron huir ya que esa guerra que empezó ahí termino ese mismo dia Luffy dejo que ace se fuera con barba blanca el que él consideraba su padre y sin otra opción solo se retiro con ayuda de Hancock y sus piratas kuya ya que por el llamado de su emperatriz fueron a recojerles a los mismo cuarteles generales Luffy se quedo dos días en en Amazon lily después de eso boa cumplió su promesa de llevarle al archipiélago donde se reuniría con sus nakamas lo cual izo con cierto desanimo y con la condición de que Luffy prometiera que cuando se reuniera su banda visitarían la isla antes de entrar al nuevo mundo.

Fin del flash back

Luffy le comento a todos acerca de lo que él había pasado todos se sorprendieron mucho sobretodo sanji el cual se desmayo al saber lo cerca e incluso la amistad que empezó con la emperatriz pirata y también sinchibukay después de que Luffy termino el relato se pusieron en marcha al siguiente destino que era el calm belt durante el camino franky acondiciono el paddle ship para que maniobrara mejor en el calm belt un dia antes de llegar a la isla nami miraba el cielo un poco preocupada y con un extraño sentimiento en el corazón ya que aunque no lo demostraba ella sentía algo un poco muy débil por Luffy pero ese sentimiento que ella no quería reconocer sentía un poco de celos devido aque en el relato que Luffy conto acaparo a boa casi todo en sus palabras se notaba que el también sentí algo por ella pero no estaba segura asi que no comento nada con el joven capitán el cual la observaba desde la otra punta del barco y pensaba que tendrá nami:

-Zoro: Oye Luffy por que de pronto te ves tan feliz.

-Luffy: A es que quiero que conozcan amis nuevas amigas que hice en la isla a donde nos dirigimos.

-Zoro: A mi vista pareces algo impaciente es que acaso alguien te espera allá.

-Alguien te espera claro Luffy recordó algo estiro su brazo a donde se encontraba nami.

-Luffy: Oye nami me podrías prestar tu den den mushi.

Si le respondió la pelirroja mientras se lo daba entonces Luffy metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un numero de den den mushi el cual marco con rapidez el caracol sonó y sonó y de pronto una voz firme paro hermosa contesto

-Luffy: mushi mushi contesto Luffy boa Hanmock pregunto él.

De repente en las mejillas del caracol se tornaron rojas y contesto sí. Haaaa dijo Luffy con felicidad solo te llamaba para avisarte que mañana llego a tu isla. QUEEEEEEEE contesto la emperatriz con algo de sorpresa. Etto mañana lo recibiremos aquí a si pero no solo eso te quería comentar quiero saber si no hay problemas que lleve amis nakamas conmigo, claro que no no hay problema usted los puede traer consigo a que alegría pensé que como es una isla de mujeres no les permitirías entrar bueno eso era todo adiós, adiós dijo la voz ruborizada de Hancock, con quien hablaste pregunto nami y el resto de la tripulación lo miraba raro Luffy nunca había usado el den den mushi y menos para hablar con alguien.

Con una amiga respondió Luffy, ha contesto nami con sarcasmo no estaba muy segura de las respuestas de Luffy el resto del dia solamente se dedicaron a descansar y a seguir disfutando de que se hayan reunido de nueva cuenta al amanecer el viento se había calmado por completo franky activo un mecanismo y el sunny comenso a moverse en las aguas infestadas de monstruos gigantes y de repente la miraron la isla que Luffy esperaba volver ave desde el dia que partió pero antes de llegar estaba un barco esperando para recibirles, Luffy sama se podían escuchar los gritos de las mujeres felices de volver a ver al hombre la emperatriz solo miraba en camara lenta al barco acercarse pensaba que le diría y lo primero que paso por su mente fueron robín y nami sus enemigas, lo que ella pensaba, que Luffy las ame a ellas y no a mi pero luego volvía asu mente la imagen del abrazo y todo lo demás lo olvidaba.

En cuanto el barco se emparejo al de ellas Luffy salto con alegría al barco pero por un descuido cayó al agua en ese momento el primero en saltar fueron brock y chopper los cuales tampoco sabían nadar después de ello saltaron zoro y franky, de no ser por una imagen de ahogo en su mente Hancock se abstuvo de saltar recordó que ella también era una usuario de akuma después de salir del agua y del penoso incidente lo primero que recibieron fue unos golpes dados por nami, lo que paso después es que llegaron a la isla la enormes puertas se abrieron y ambos barco entraron un enorme festejo le esperaba adentro y los primeros en recibir a los tripulantes fueron Margaret y su grupo que esperaba con ansias a volver a ver a Luffy, en el barco se preparaban para desalojar cuando Luffy menciono ha por cierto en esta isla no se permiten hombres asi que con cuidado muchachos y volteo a mirar a chopper y le dijo no te acerque mucho a Hancock ya que tiende a patear mucho a los animales cosa que le puso los pelos de punta al pequeño reno.

Desembarcaron como grupo pero al entrar cada quien tomo su camino Luffy se dirigió al palacio junto con Hancock que le comento que quería platicar algo con el Luffy asintió siempre y cuando haya carne, los demás solo se limitaron a explorar la isla a su manera

Nami: se dedico a buscar mapas y a crear uno de la isla. Ussop, se puso su máscara cosa que causo curiosidad entre las mujeres, chopper en su transformación humana busco unos libros de medicina nuevos congenio con belladona quienes compartieron uno que otro secreto, zoro se dedico a ir de bar en bar buscando sake hasta que darse dormido en uno de ellos las mujeres que lo rodeaban solo se dedicaron a pellizcarlo al igual que Luffy en su primera visita, sanji después de ver a todas la hermosas mujeres de la isla y de salvarse de convertirse en piedra por las pretensiones con Hancock solo se dedico a invitar al alas mejores chichas y a cocinar en la cocina del palacio, franky y brock solo se quedaron en barco a mirar lo demás, robín siguió a chopper en busca de libros

En el palacio Luffy degustaba los alimentos en la habitación de Hancock quien no podía evitar mirarle con ternura, Luffy quiero hablar contigo dijo la pelinegra , espera a que termine de comer le decía Luffy y al fin después de una hora de glotonería Luffy termino después de que recogieron los platos Hancock entro en cuarto y cambio su atuendo por un vestido muy elegante y sensual que compro solo para este momento ella se sentó junto a luffy en su enorme serpiente, se armo de todo su valor y comenso una conversación con Luffy , hasta que llego a la parte importante tienes novia pregunto luffy sola la miro con cierta inocencia y contesto no al escuchar estas palabras boa no pudo evitar sonreír al hacer esto ella se lanzo a besarlo directamente a los labios luffy solo pudo corresponder al beso pero no sin antes apartar a Hancock por su acción cosa que causo que Hancock derramara lagrimas de tristeza por el rechazo pero solo duro un poco ya que luffy la abrazo y mirándose los directamente alos ojos en la beso de manera tierna y apasionada el beso solo duro unos segundos pero para ellos fue una eternidad no querían separarse pero lo tuvieron que hacer para tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire.

En ese momento Hancock confesó su amor por luffy el cual quedo impactado y preguntándole a ella que le había atraído de el Hancock no respondió solo se dedico a besarlo cuando al fin se separaron ella vio en sus ojos un deseo animal que empezaba a brotar paro antes de entregarse a sus más bajos instintos una de las sirvientas de Hancock le interrumpió lo cual la hizo entrar en furia cuando se disponía atacarla luffy le detuvo y dijo conozco el lugar para esto.

Hancock sin dudar de el un instante le siguió se escabulleron por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al sunny el cual se encontraba solo ya que franky y brock salieron a comer algo a la ciudad se dirigieron al nido de cuervo donde zoro entrenaba todo el dia después de tirarlo todo luffy y Hancock solo subieron con una frazada.

El miraba a Hancock quien después de iniciar su cesión de besos apasionados se fueron quitando la ropa de forma que al darse cuenta ambos estaban desnudos pero eso no le importo y como algo mágico luffy recostó a Hancock en el piso y comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo con delicadeza pero con cierta seguridad cosa que volvía loca a boa ella solo podía mirar lo que él hacia después de besarle el cuello él se dirigió a la parte de sus senos donde lo esperaban de una forma erecta y ansiosos por recibir su atención luffy los besaba y agitaba asu antojo pero de pronto Hancock lo detuvo y comenzó a besarlo ella no podía contener las ganas de que el la tomara y llevarla a la más grande demostración de amor ella le susurro sensualmente en el oído estoy lista luffy le dijo segura de que quieres hacer esto conmigo.

Ella solo lo puso en el suelo lentamente se levanto y se poso sobre su miembro lo que causo que gimiera más de una vez luffy solo podía contraer su cuerpo con el ella Hancock solo miraba las reacciones del hombre que ella amaba y no pudo evitar decirle te amo repetidas veces luffy abrazo a Hancock de manera para cambiar la posición en la que estaba y que ambos terminaran en el suelo luffy solo comenzó con arremetidas más rápidas y mas fuertes lo que causo que Hancock solo gritara y gimiera de placer y después de un grito ambos llegaron al clímax de esta experiencia luffy solo se levanto y se recargo en una de las paredes y Hancock le siguió tomaron la frazada y se envolvieron en un abrazo en el que se demostraba lo satisfechos que estaban y se perdieron en el más agradable de los sueños Hancock solo pudo besarlo y decir gracias antes de quedarse dormida en su amplio pecho. Pero ambos nunca se enteraron que el barco no estaba solo nami quien escucho todo lo que hicieron no pudo evitar sentir tristeza en el corazón,

Al amanecer solo pudieron besarse y vestirse de nuevo pero antes de que luffy se pusiera los pantalones sintió los pechos de Hancock y le dijo en el oído no te los pongas y repitamos lo de ayer

No podemos hacerlo aquí ya que zoro sube a entrenar a estas horas además ya tengo hambre, dijo él con una sonrisa y un cálido beso en los labios se vistieron y bajaron del sitio pero luffy no sabía que su aventura en esa isla apenas comenzaba ya que en su camarote nami pensaba la forma de que luffy dejara a Hancock y de alguna manera irse a su lado.


End file.
